A las puertas de la muerte Zoro x Robin
by Loveless girl-01
Summary: Nico Robin es llevada a Enies Lobbi y toda la banda de sombrero de paja va en su ayuda, mas uno de ellos tiene un secreto inconfesable que solo él y la propia Robin conocen. Una relación oculta para todos los demás y que ni ellos mismos se atreven a aceptar ¿Podrán salvarla?
1. Chapter 1

Hacía ya bastante rato que habían partido de Water 7 montados en el Rocket Man ,el aqualaguna ya había sido vencido y continuaban su camino hacia Elies Lobbi con dos nuevos pasajeros que se habían incorporado poco tiempo después. Pero no traían buenas noticias para los demás componentes de la banda de Luffy sombrero de paja.

Ella no quería volver, ella prefería entregarse y que todos sus nakamas salieran ilesos pero olvidaba la testarudez de su capitán que jamás lo permitiría. Por eso todos estaban emocionados e inquietos por enfrentar al CP9 y poder rescatarla.

Mas había una excepción, en un rincón apartado del vagón se encontraba Zoro sentado sobre un barril con los ojos cerrados, los demás podrían pensar que dormía pues no sería de extrañar, pero la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula lo delataba. No se había pronunciado desde que ella se marchó en Water 7 aunque la rabia lo estaba consumiendo.

-¿Quién le había permitido decidir? ¿Quién?-Repetía una y otra vez para sus adentros.

No muy lejos de allí lo que quedaba del tren marítimo seguía su curso hacia Enies Lobbi. Y en él se encontraba el objeto de sus pensamientos, Nico Robin. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los asientos contemplando el mar constantemente, los recuerdos iban y venían sin importar el dolor que pudieran producirle y cada segundo que pasaba sentía más cerca el frio aliento de la muerte.

-Tu sola existencia es un crimen; toda banda en la que ella ha estado ha acabado destruida- Las palabras de Luccy y de Kaoiji se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero lo único que conseguían era que su decisión de salvarles fuera más fuerte y sobretodo la decisión por encima de todo de salvarle a él.

Zoro desenvainó una de sus katanas con rapidez y comenzó a prepararla para el combate, el gobierno no se la iba a arrebatar eso jamás lo permitiría. Nico Robín era suya y de nadie más.

El tren marítimo había parado, ante ella se encontraba Enies Lobbi, ante ella se encontraba la muerte. Un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras todos sus pensamientos se dirigían a un mismo punto.

-Espadachín... yo…perdóname

La gran puerta principal se abrió y flanqueada por el CP9 caminó dispuesta a recibir su castigo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

-¡Tierra a la vista!- Rugió Luffy desde el exterior y al escúchalo todos comenzaron a correr de un lado para el otro muy excitados.

-Jefe hermano ¡Allá vamos!- Chillaban los componentes de la familia Frankie.

Por fin tras un largo trayecto bastante accidentado habían avistado tierra, ante ellos se extendía la gran e imponente Puerta principal de Enies Lobbi.

-¡Silencio!- Chilló Nami con su mirada diabólica. Al instante todos se quedaron como petrificados y Sogeking susurro a Chopper:

-Realmente Nami da miedo cuando se pone así- Chopper asintió levemente ante la mirada asesina de la navegante.

-Acercaos aquí, tenemos que trazar un plan o no lograremos llegar hasta ellos- Todos asintieron con seriedad, entendían que las vidas de Robin y de Frankie dependían de que todo saliera a la perfección. Asique durante unos intensos minutos todos se concentraron en el plano que Paulie había extendido sobre el suelo.

-Por lo tanto la familia Frankie con los Kingbulls tenéis que ir por aquí así distraeréis a una gran cantidad de guardias –Decía este- Nosotros, los carpinteros nos instalaremos por esta zona- Señalo en el mapa- Y vosotros sombrero de paja intentad pasar desapercibidos, en cuanto entremos nosotros llamaremos toda la atención posible dejándoos tiempo para poder llegar a la sala de Justicia, allí todo estará en vuestras manos.-Todos asentían enérgicamente. Y a continuación comenzaron a coger sus armas y darles los últimos retoques. Nami observaba minuciosamente el mapa ante la atenta mirada de Sanji. Chopper y Luffy escuchaban las magníficas historias que Sogeking les contaba. En el exterior Zoro observaba fieramente las inmensas puertas de la isla judicial, tras ellas se encontraba Robin.

-Robin…- Suspiro de forma casi ineludible mientras desataba la cinta de su brazo y se la ponía en la cabeza de forma amenazante poniendo después uno de sus brazos sobre las katanas.

–Ese maldito gobierno mundial va a lamentar haberla encontrado después de veinte años – Decía para sí mientras una diabólica sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Mientras tanto Robin y Frankie eran llevados frente a Spandam rodeados por el CP9 al completo.

-Nico Robin… veinte años huyendo y ahora de buenas a primeras te encuentras en manos del Gobierno Mundial- Masculló volteándose hacia ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia – El amor hacia tus camaradas te ha ablandado quien podría imaginarlo tratándose del Demonio de Ohara. Robin permaneció con la cabeza agachada lo que comenzaba a desesperarle.

-Tengo entendido que los tripulantes de tu nueva banda han irrumpido en la isla, que lastima enfrentarse al gobierno por alguien como tú.

-No... – Lloro Robin para sus adentros bajando aún más la mirada pues no quería que se percataran de su gran inquietud.

-Me pregunto que harían si se encuentran esto como regalo de bienvenida- La mirada de indiferencia de Robin cambio en cuestión de segundos al ver en sus manos una Buster Call, el terror la dominó por completo y sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

- ¿Una Buster Call?- Masculló entre dientes

-Sí, la recuerdas ¿verdad?, gracias a una de estas la isla de Ohara desapareció del mapa- Spandam rio con crueldad

-Prometiste que no les haríais daño- Grito Robin perdiendo la compostura

-Prometí que saldrían ilesos de Water 7 y si no me equivoco eso hicimos ¿No? Nico Robin – Spandam comenzó a reír fuertemente ante la mirada llena de terror de la morena.

-Maldito –Chilló – La Buster Call nos matará a todos no solo a ellos, todos moriremos- Aquellas palabras le enfurecieron y respondió propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Robin cayó al suelo y solo pudo contener el aliento cada vez que las patadas impactaban en su rostro.

-Maldita insolente, a mí no me hables así desgraciada – Chillaba Spandam propinándole una buena paliza – Realmente disfrutaré cuando te torturen y aún más cuando llegue tu maldito final- Mascullo propinándole una última patada, alejándose hacia la gran mesa que había en frente.

–Lleváosla fuera de aquí hasta que preparen el barco para ir a la prisión y por ningún motivo permitáis que se quite las esposas – Tres oficiales del gobierno que custodiaban la puerta asintieron enérgicamente, se acercaron a donde yacía, Robin la agarraros con rudeza y se la llevaron a rastras hacia un pasillo muy iluminado donde la dejaron tirada.

En aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse, por su culpa sus Nakamas estaban en peligro, por su culpa él estaba en peligro. Por más que había intentado evitar que la siguieran no lo había conseguido y aquello le carcomía el alma. En aquel momento él estaba arriesgando de nuevo su vida por salvarla y lo único que ella podía hacer era seguir rogándole que se olvidara de ella por su propio bien.

No muy lejos de allí el plan iba según lo acordado menos por el simple hecho de que Zoro se habían tenido que separar dejando al resto de la banda ocuparse de los marines para que al menos uno de ellos pudiera llegar a tiempo a la sala judicial. Aprovechando eso corrió, como nunca lo había hecho más lo hacía con un sigilo inusual en el pues tenía muy claro que cuanto más llamara la atención más tardaría en encontrarla y aquello podía ser fatal, había escuchado todo tipo de historias a cerca de esta isla y el temor de que ella pudiera resultar herida estaba muy presente.

-Robin aguanta un poco más- Rogaba en su interior – Estoy llegando.

El fuerte sonido que producía Spandam la saco de su ensimismamiento y su mirada choco con la suya, se le notaba por encima que algo iba mal, más Robin solamente se limitó a mirarle.

-Hemos localizado a todos tus amigos y en este momento se encuentran rodeados por más de dos mil hombres ¿Crees que sobrevivirán?- Dijo mientras andaba con lentitud colocándose de espaldas a ella mirando por una gran vidriera. – No lo creo, además corre el rumor de que uno de ellos ha desaparecido, parece que se lo haya tragado la tierra o a lo mejor…- Spandam se regocijó- Zoro Roronoa ¿Qué habrá sido de ti?- El horror se dibujó en su rostro de la morena mientras finas lagrimas caían por sus ojos y la ira se apoderó de ella.

-Mentiroso- Chilló levantándose con rapidez- Él no puede…el no –Cegada por el coraje arremetió contra Spandam sin tener en cuenta que aquello podía costarle la vida, pero este la detuvo propinándole otro fuerte golpe lanzándola hacia el muro. Anduvo lentamente hacia ella, levantándola apretando su cuello con fuerza.

-¿Algo tiene de especial ese espadachín?- Robin luchaba por zafarse de las esposas - ¿No me digas que…? –Hizo una leve pausa y la observo atentamente presionando aún más su cuello- Nico Robin, vaya vaya con que es tu enamorado, interesante- Sonrió frívolamente – esto cada vez se pone mejor…

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y de él salió un gran torbellino azul. Al instante Robin reconoció aquella técnica y pudo volver a respirar. El torbellino iba acompañado de la silueta de un hombre, cuando Spandam pudo ver que se trataba de Zoro cada palmo de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Este al ver a Robin con la cara ensangrentada e inmovilizada posó su mirada más diabólica en su agresor que la soltó con rapidez dejándola caer al suelo y echando a correr. Zoro se aproximó rápidamente a Robin que sonreía con una leve mueca de dolor.

-Espadachín…- susurro aunque más que un susurro era un quejido

-Shh calla ya habrá tiempo de hablar, tengo que sacarte de aquí ya – Propinó un fuerte golpe en las esposas rompiéndolas permitiendo así que Robin liberara sus manos.

-Vete por favor – Murmuraba- el CP9 está… - Zoro salió despedido hacia atrás empotrándose contra el muro de piedra, Robin contuvo el aliento, el CP9 había llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

El golpe que había recibido Zoro le lanzó contra el muro produciendo una débil bruma. Robin desde el suelo se incorporó rápidamente para correr hacia él, mas Blueno pareció ver sus intenciones y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba cautiva, este la había cogido por los brazos impidiendo que pudiera defenderse o echar a correr. Robin se removía inútilmente intentando desprenderse de él pero aquello parecía imposible, aquel hombre tenía tanta fuerza que podría arrancarle los brazos sin problema.

Una vez que la bruma comenzaba a disiparse la silueta del espadachín se iba haciendo visible, allí estaba armado con sus tres katanas y aquella mirada demoniaca en sus ojos preparado para atacar. En ese momento se percató de que Robin había vuelto a ser a su estatura parecía una mujer frágil e indefensa al lado de Blueno, además de que su apariencia tampoco servía mucho de ayuda, pues tenía el labio roto y la cara ligeramente ensangrentada lo que aumentaba hasta límites insospechados la sed de sangre del Espadachín.

Spandam sintiéndose protegido, se desplazó lentamente y en silencio hacia Blueno ante la atenta mirada del Zoro.

-Has de tener mucho valor para enfrentarte tu solo al CP9 –Se acercó quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de la morena- Lastima que vayas a morir por una causa estúpida- Hizo una pausa y luego continuo- Vienes a salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvada ¿Verdad? Nico Robin – Pronuncio su nombre extremadamente despacio, mientras cogía su mentón con fuerza obligándola a mirarle. La morena guardo silencio y se removió con hastió haciendo que este la soltara con irritación. Zoro apretó con fuerza sus katanas, sin dejar de mirar a la morena. Spandam se giró lentamente hacia Kaku. – Matadle- Kaku asintió enérgicamente mientras una despiadada sonrisa de suficiencia se extendía por su rostro.

-Soru- Murmuró desplazándose rápidamente hacia Zoro- Rokushiki "Rankyaku"- Zoro esquiva el ataque con rapidez.

-Rengoku Oni Giri - Los ataques se suceden y parecen no tener fin, hasta que en uno de los ataques más fuertes de Kaku golpea a Zoro en el pecho, ambos se detienen. El espadachín respiraba fuertemente a causa del esfuerzo y su camisa comienza a llenarse de sangre. Robin al ver esto no puede soportar la presión y vuelve a removerse intentando escaparse.

-¡Parad!- Chilla fuertemente mirando directamente a Spandam - ¡Dejad que se vaya! Hicimos un trato, ya tenéis lo que queríais, dejadle – Rogaba muy agitada mientras que Zoro la miraba fijamente.

-Te lo repito de nuevo, el trato era que salieran vivos de Water 7 pero esto es Enies Lobbi, querida… -Murmuraba Spandam mientras reía con fuerza cerca de su rostro y Robin sentía como poco a poco el odio la consumía.

-¡Maldito! – Rugió propinándole un fuerte cabezazo en la sien, este chillo agarrándose la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de todos – ¡Mentiroso! – Spandam se incorporó con la locura reflejada en sus ojos propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el golpe hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan y se doblaran, Blueno tuvo que cogerla fuertemente por los hombros para que no se cayera al suelo.

– Espadachín…- susurró – vete… - Zorro no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y bramo mirándola directamente.

-Cállate mujer, aquí nadie se va a ir y estos malnacidos van a pagar todo lo que han hecho- Spandam se quedó sin habla al ver como una extraña sombra se extendía alrededor del espadachín pronunciando con voz sepulcral:

- Kiki Kyuutouryuu: Ashura – Siete brazos comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo y tras un rápido movimiento Kaku cayó al suelo fulminado ante una de las técnicas más fuertes del peliverde. Spandam contuvo el aliento y los demás miembros del CP9 no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, fue entonces cuando escucharon un fuerte alboroto por el pasillo, Zoro los reconoció al instante, sus Nakamas.

- Blueno, vamos y vosotros- se giró hacia los demás -acabad con el- Blueno cogió a Robin en brazos pues parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas y comenzaron a andar en dirección opuesta para no encontrarse con Luffy y los demás.

Robin miraba a Zoro con los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras cada parte de su cuerpo yacía lánguidamente en los brazos de Blueno. Sentía como todo se iba resquebrajando en su interior ante la sola idea de no volverle a ver.

Zoro a su vez estaba absorto en los ojos de la morena que una vez más habían logrado cautivarle. Tenía que lograr sacarla de allí fuera como fuese.

-¡Robin!- Rugió el espadachín cuando esta desapareció de su vista justo en el mismo momento en el que el resto de la banda llegaba al lugar, todos se miraron desconcertados ante la situación y cada uno fijo la vista en un oponente, incluso Frankie sin saber muy bien como había logrado escapar y ahora se posicionaba junto a los sombrero de paja.

-Zoro ¿Dónde está Robin?- Aulló Luffy mientras se disponía a atacar.

- Se la han llevado hacia la puerta de la justicia – Gritó propinándole un fuerte golpe a Fukuru que salió despedido por los aires.

-¿Y a que estas esperando?- Continuo chillando el capitán – Yo tengo un asunto pendiente con cierto minino –Zoro asintió y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por el mismo sitio por el que se la habían llevado.

Ella un poco más adelante permanecía desfallecida en los brazos de Blueno mientras escuchaba como Spandam reía fuertemente imaginándose el recibimiento de todos los marines y su entrada en la historia. Aunque no desaprovechaba la ocasión para decirle a Robin que "su querido espadachín" estaría muerto en un periquete. La morena no podía evitarlo y lloraba silenciosamente muy atormentada mientras rogaba que eso no ocurriera. Fue poco después cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico y salió despedida por los aires cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Zoro había entrado en acción y se enfrenaba contra Blueno mientras que Spandam permanecía escondido para no ser visto. El combate era duro y agotador más Zoro tenía las de ganar, fue entonces cuando ante sus ojos Blueno se fusiono en el suelo y desapareció.

Robin que se había percatado de ello, también lo buscó desesperada pues quería que el espadachín no sufriera ninguna herida por intentar salvarla, entonces se extrañó por la actitud de Spandam que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Zoro (claramente por la espalda).

Blueno agarró los tobillos de Zoro anclándolos al suelo, el espadachín que no tenía idea de cómo podía haber ocurrido eso se revolvió intentando sacarlos mientras maldecía. Entonces la arqueóloga se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían y se levantó rápidamente. Le habían tendido una trampa y pretendían asesinarle entre los dos. Spandam se acercaba empuñando a Funkfreed y con el reflejo de una mente desquiciada en sus ojos.

Robin se movía lo más rápido que podía pero todo parecía ir a cámara lenta mientras cada uno sus latidos retumbaba en su cabeza.

Pum.

Spandam cogió impulso.

Pum.

Robin cruzo sus brazos intentando sacarle de allí pero era imposible.

Pum.

La espada de Spandam se dirigía derecha a la espalda de Zoro.

Pum.

Ella se atravesó.

-¡ROBIN!- El aullido de Zoro removió hasta los cimientos de la torre cuando el cuerpo de aquella por la que hubiera entregado su vida se desplomó a sus pies.

_Espero que os esté gustando la historia, dejadme vuestras opiniones para así poder mejorar, os lo agradecería. Gracias por leer *3*_


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro trataba por todos los medios sacar los pies del suelo pero la fuerza con la que aquel hombre los había agarrado parecía

inhumana.

Aunque había algo que le inquietaba aún más, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzabaa comprender el tiempo transcurría

extremadamente despacio. Fue entonces cuando reparó en Robin que se había levantado y corría de forma desesperada hacia él, más

no se percató de lo que ocurría hasta que sintió la espalda de la morena pegada a la suya e inmediatamente un extraño crujido invadió

el lugar. Poco después el cuerpo de la morena caía a sus pies estrepitosamente ante la mirada atónita de un Zoro que parecía haber

perdido la cordura.

-¡ROBIN!

No muy lejos de allí el resto de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja permanecía inmersa en diversos combates cada cual más

peligroso que el anterior. Todos luchaban desesperadamente por acabar con sus contrincantes lo más rápido posible pero puesto que

se trataba de unos asesinos realmente hábiles aquello les llevaría más tiempo de lo que habían pensado. Y fue en el momento en que

ninguno se lo esperaba cuando el terrible aullido de Zoro sacudió toda la torre de justicia haciendo que todos y cada uno de ellos se

detuvieran en seco mirándose los unos a los otros.

-Robin-chan- Murmuro Sanji entre dientes, Sogeking Chopper y Franky se miraban aterrados entre sí. Nami sintió como cada palmo de

su cuerpo comenzó a temblar haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara hacia atrás, pero para su sorpresa se topó con la

espalda de su capitán. Luffy contenía el aliento y al sentir los temblores de su navegante la tomo de la mano y la apretó con

suavidad. Aquel gesto hizo que Nami dejara de temblar mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas.

-Tranquila- Susurro este de forma que únicamente ella fue capaz de escucharlo mientras soltaba su mano despacio, Nami asintió algo

reacia a separarse de él.

Los miembros del CP9 reían frívolamente ante el descuido de sus adversarios y aprovecharon la confusión para continuar con sus

ataques.

-Mugirawa, nunca se debe descuidar al enemigo – Murmuró Luccy antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Luffy que choco

contra el muro haciéndole un gran boquete. Aquello hizo que sus Nakamas reaccionaran y aunque seguían preguntándose porque Zoro

habría gritado de esa forma el nombre de la morena se obligaron a seguir con los combates, no podían perder.

Spandam aun con Funkfreen empuñada cayó aterrado hacia atrás al ver lo que acababa de suceder.

-_¿Qu..que?-_ Murmuro tartamudeando pues sabía que si ella moría jamás podrían resucitar el arma ancestral.

Zoro por su parte apretaba fuertemente las katanas mientras intentaba contener los fuertes temblores, sentía como algo se

resquebrajaba en su interior produciéndole un extraño pero intenso dolor. Y produciendo un sonido gutural logró soltarse, fue entonces

cuando Blueno dió la cara y se preparó para asestarle otro fuerte golpe a Zoro pero conforme Blueno se acercaba El espadachín

levantó la mirada y pronuncio lentamente:

_-__Kiki Kyuutouryuu: Ashura_- Los ojos de su atacante se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la técnica que había usado con Kaku, mas

no pudo esquivarla y cayó fulminado en el suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de Spandam que comenzó a correr huyendo de Zoro.

Aunque este no hizo ni el intento de seguirle pues soltó inmediatamente sus katanas y se arrojó al suelo cogiendo con sumo cuidado a

la morena que parecía volver en sí. Robin nada más ver que los brazos que la sujetaban eran los del peliverde no pudo evitar que una

sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

-Kenshi-san…-Susurró- ¿Estas bien?- Este asintió levemente mientras retiraba algunos mechones de pelo de su rostro de la morena

dejando el rastro de lo que fue una leve caricia**.**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Gruño mientras fijaba su mirada en aquellos inmensos ojos azules.

-No podía permitir que te hirieran…-Murmuro mientras se incorporaba lentamente, posando su mano sobre la prominente herida que

atravesaba su vientre. Zoro al percatarse torció el labio.

-De…Déjame ver- Dijo mientras levantaba un poco la camisa de Robin algo sonrojado, para poder comprobar como era el corte- Parece

algo profundo pero es un corte limpio- Murmuraba para sí mientras rozaba suavemente la piel de la morena que haciendo caso omiso al

dolor sonreía sin poder apartar la mirada de su querido espadachín.

-Kenshi-san…yo…- Murmuró Robin acariciando el rostro del peliverde con suavidad cuando este levanto la mirada y sin pensárselo dos

veces la besó como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Robin no pudo evitar sorprenderse pero enseguida le correspondió. Fue

entonces cuando Zoro la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos y la morena no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido de dolor.-Zoro…no

me aprietes tanto- susurró en su oído riendo levemente.

-Lo..lo siento- Dijo este separándose rápidamente de ella muy sonrojado- Va…ejem…vamos a salir de aquí.-Robin asintió y el

espadachín hizo ademan de cogerla en brazos pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Zoro, creo que puedo caminar –entonces el espadachín se puso rápidamente de pie y le ofreció su mano a la morena para

que se levantara, esta no pudo evitar reír levemente mientras se incorporaba intentando reprimir cualquier muestra de dolor pues ella

sabía que él se sentía culpable aunque la responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo había sido ella. Y aunque no hacia otra cosa

que preocuparse por como estarían el resto de sus Nakamas no podía evitar sentirse completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo y

todo era gracias a él.

Zoro por otra parte era un manojo de emociones y sentimientos andante pues se sentía tremendamente inquieto por sus Nakamas,

mortificado porque su arqueóloga estaba herida por su culpa y ansioso por arrojarse sobre esa mujer que tanto amaba y robarle unos

cuantos besos más. Asique tras colocar sus katanas de nuevo, con cuidado agarro férreamente la mano de Robin y tiró de ella hacia

delante saliendo de aquel horrible pasadizo mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no volvería a separarse de esa mujer jamás.

La morena aunque sentía débiles punzadas de dolor se limitaba a sonreír mientras se esforzaba por dejar a un lado esas ansias locas

que sentía por él y centrarse en el lugar tan peligroso en el que se encontraban.

A medida que avanzaban el fuerte escandalo producido por los cañones en el exterior y las diferentes luchas que se estaban dando

dentro de esa torre, era más fuerte. Robin caminaba delante puesto que aunque no quería herir los sentimientos del peliverde era más

que evidente que se terminarían perdiendo si él era el guía.

Cuando atravesaban uno de los grandes pasillos un grupo de marines bastante numeroso apareció de frente a ellos y aunque Zoro no

solía ser partidario de esconderse, en esta ocasión lo hizo sin dudar puesto que tenía muy claro que por mucho que ella intentara

aparentar lo contrario, Robin no podía luchar en las condiciones en las que estaba aunque lo que más le preocupaba era que la herida

no había parado de sangrar. De tal manera que al ver un pequeño callejón arrastró a Robin al interior. Este era bastante estrecho por

lo que el uno casi podía respirar el aliento del otro (cosa que no ayudaba a calmar las ansias de los dos piratas). Tras el largo rato que

habían estado andando la arqueóloga comenzaba a sentirse tremendamente exhausta por lo que no pudo evitar recostar su cabeza

sobre el hombro del espadachín mientras este esperaba que los Marines desaparecieran del camino.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- susurro casi de forma ineludible.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada, tranquilo-Susurro levemente la arqueóloga ante la más que preocupada mirada de Zoro.

-Aguanta un poco más, ya falta poco- Contesto él mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la más que magullada frente de la morena

que no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, que dedico especialmente a __**Zu Robin Kato**__ y a __**Laugerid**__por esos reviews tan guays que me han dejado :3 Como siempre agradeceros por leer mi historia (espero que os esté gustando )aunque os agradecería aún más si me dejarais algún comentario con vuestras opiniones para así poder mejorar. Un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez que los Marines se habían marchado Zoro y Robin siguieron su camino. A medida que pasaba el tiempo el

espadachín tenía que ir más despacio para que la morena pudiera seguir su ritmo. Una vez que llegaron al sitio donde

originalmente Zoro había encontrado a Robin ambos se sorprendieron al no ver a nadie en el lugar, pero era obvio que allí se

había producido una gran batalla puesto que todo el pasadizo había quedado hecho trizas prácticamente, mas un suspiro de

alivio se escapó de sus labios al comprobar como los cuerpos de los miembros del CP9 yacían en el suelo, lo que significaba

que sus Nakamas estaban bien.

Pero aun había algo que atemorizaba al espadachín, a pesar de que la luz que iluminaba el rostro de Robin era muy tenue,

podía darse cuenta de que su piel se estaba tornando de un color blanquecino, sus labios tenían un extraño color violeta y

sus ojos parecían estar perdiendo brillo, por mucho que ella quisiera ocultarlo realmente estaba mal herida y si no lograba

que Chopper le atendiera rápidamente Robin…

-_Deja de pensar eso estúpido_ – Se decia el atormentado espadachín mientras agarraba la mano helada de

Robin- _Me niego a perderla otra vez._

A medida que avanzaban por la torre de justicia la morena se iba debilitando, comenzaba a sentir que el aire no llenaba sus

pulmones, que el calor de su cuerpo desaparecía y que cada paso que daba la llevaba directa a su final.

_-He debido de perder demasiada sangre_ – Murmuraba en su cabeza –_No quiero morir aquí _–Volteó la cabeza para mirar al

espadachín dedicándole una de sus más tiernas sonrisas – _Aunque si este fuera mi final, al menos él estará conmigo._

-¿Zoro? ¿Robin? – Preguntó Franky a sus espaldas, el peliverde se giró con la Wadou empuñada dispuesto a atacar mas al

percatarse de que era el Ciborg bajó la Katana –Vamos daos prisa, tenemos que salir de este lugar.

-Franky ¿Dónde están los demás? – Gruñó Zoro sin soltar la mano de la morena.

-Os están buscando por toda la torre, necesitábamos deciros que vamos a usar el barco que está detrás de la puerta de la

justicia para escapar, así que apresuraros a ir al Puente de la Indecisión, iré a buscar a los demás para avisarles- Pero antes

de que alguno de los dos pudiera articular palabra Franky había desaparecido por lo que hicieron lo que este les había

indicado y se dirigieron por el paso subterráneo hacia el Puente.

Una vez allí Zoro (más cuidadoso que de costumbre) permanecía indeciso pues si salían al exterior seguro que en poco

tiempo estarían rodeados por cientos de Marines dispuestos a acabar con ellos.

Robin al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba su espadachín, se acercó lentamente hacia él depositando un

tierno y suave beso sobre los labios del peliverde.

-No temas, seguro que ya todos están allí – Susurro en su oído con dulzura mientras cogía su mano de nuevo. El

espadachín se sonrojo levemente ante el gesto de la arqueóloga y sonrió de lado como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Sígueme- Murmuró la morena con un deje de sensualidad en su voz que por poco hace perder la razón al peliverde.

- _Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo- _Dijo para sí mientras cruzaban la extraña puerta que los separaba del mundo exterior.

Al principio el cambio de luz provoco que los ojos de ambos se nublaran y a medida que pasaban los segundos pudieron

empezar a distinguir lo que tenían delante. Ante ellos se encontraba la gran puerta judicial y casi al final del puente se podía

distinguir la sombra de Spandam. Este al verles no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar aunque rápidamente dejó de hacerlo,

tenía un as en la manga.

Zoro puso tras él a la dolorida Robin que miraba fijamente a un Spandam confiado que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-Nico Robin, por fin apareces- Dijo Spandam con aires de suficiencia.

-Apártate si no quieres morir- Gruñó Zoro intentando contenerse.

- Tengo una última propuesta que hacerte - Continuó diciendo Spandam ignorando las palabras del espadachín que empuñó

sus espadas dispuesto a rebanarle.

-No tienes nada que pueda interesarme- Contestó la morena fríamente.

-¿Estas segura de eso?- Murmuró Spandam mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – Viniste aquí por una razón –

Continuo con arrogancia dejando al descubierto la Buster Call. Robin contuvo el aliento.

-_Maldito_- Dijo el espadachín para sí pendiente de la reacción de la morena.

-Si vienes conmigo dejaré que escapen de Enies Lobby con vida, si decides resistirte, lo último que verán será la destrucción

de esta isla- Robin bajo la cabeza mientras que las lágrimas bañaban completamente su rostro, más no hizo movimiento

alguno por lo que Spandam comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Piénsalo bien ¿quieres que todos mueran por tu culpa? – Robin apretaba los puños con fuerza intentando contener los

sollozos pues el pensar que todos ellos podrían correr esa suerte, la suerte que años antes habían corrido su madre, Saul y

toda la isla de Ohara le producía un dolor tan intenso que parecía poder partirla en dos.

Zoro sentía que se le partía el alma al verla en ese estado, parecía tan frágil, tan indefensa…

Spandam sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decir a continuación, asique cogió aire y mirándola fijamente dijo:

-¿Quieres que él muera por tu culpa?-Robin levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se encontró con la fría mirada de Spandam que

tenía el dedo puesto sobre la Buster Call y sin pensárselo dos veces hecho a andar hacia él, pero el peliverde había extendido

el brazo impidiéndola avanzar.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte- Rugió Zoro mirándola fijamente- Si ese estúpido quiere activar la Buster Call que lo haga,

prefiero mil veces eso a tener que soportar el resto de mi vida sin ti- Entonces el espadachín rodeó su cintura pegándola

contra él y una vez que la morena sintió el cuerpo del peliverde contra el suyo no pudo controlar los sollozos de su alma

atormentada.

La mirada de Spandam se tornó perturbada al percatarse de que su plan había fallado y sin pensárselo dos veces activó la

Buster Call.

* * *

_Hasta aquí llego el quinto capitulo, que se lo dedico a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado vuestros reviews, a** Zorro Junior**, a mi Nakama **Laugerid** y por supuesto a mi queridisima** Zu Robin Kato** que me ha hecho amar aun mas a Zoro, Ace, Marco, etc (Algún día lograremos secuestrarles amiga xD)_

_Muchísimas gracias por invertir vuestro tiempo en esta historia, por ultimo dejadme algún review para saber si os ha gustado. Muchos abrazos, nos leemos :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Ella estaba decidida a entregarse por todos y cada uno de ellos y avanzó, decidida a que todos pudieran vivir aunque aquello

implicara su muerte, decidida a quitarse del medio, decidida a desaparecer del mundo. Pero cuando creía que ya todo había

concluido para ella apareció él, el único que podía evitar que no se entregara, agarrándola con fuerza y pegándola a él

rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Y no pudo evitarlo, cuando eran esos brazos los que la abrazaban perdía la noción del

tiempo y de la responsabilidad, perdía el miedo, se sentía protegida, sentía que ahí estaba su hogar, junto a él.

El espadachín agarro el mentón de la arqueóloga con suavidad obligándola a mirarle mientras retiraba lentamente las

lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

-Kenshi-san- Susurro de forma entrecortada la morena, pero un dedo del espadachín se posó sobre sus labios impidiendo

que pudiera seguir hablando. Por un momento el resto del mundo desapareció para ellos, el espadachín parecía haberse

perdido en aquellos ojos azules, los únicos que podían desarmarle. La morena contenía la respiración mientras observaba al

peliverde que la miraba con intensidad, una intensidad que conseguía hacer que las piernas le temblaran.

-Me niego a perderte, Robin- Susurró el espadachín segundos antes de depositar un suave beso sobre los ya amoratados

labios de la morena que no dudó en corresponderle, separándose momentos después lentamente mientras una sonrisa se

extendía por su rostro.

.

.

A escasos metros el ahora asustado Spandam ordenó que se abriera la puerta de justicia inmediatamente y así fue como

poco tiempo después esta se abrió, permitiendo así que cientos de Marines salieran por ella decididos a capturarla.

Zoro al escuchar todo el alboroto, levantó la mirada y al ver a los marines colocó a Robin detrás suya, empuñando con

fuerza sus tres katanas dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían que la morena perdiera la noción del tiempo. Esta se

alejó un poco y cruzo sus brazos dispuesta para atacar y aunque no parecía lo más indicado puesto que su cuerpo parecía

estar lanzándole una especie de ultimátum decidió que no podía quedarse parada, lucharía. Además tenía un objetivo y ese

era acabar con el hombre que había destruido su vida por tanto tiempo. Ese que no le había permitido vivir, ese que la

sentenciaba únicamente por ser una superviviente, ese que había intentado acabar con sus Nakamas, ese que había

intentado acabar con él. Su mirada recorrió el puente buscándole y cuando se topó con la mirada de Spandam, esta se

tornó fría.

-_Seis Fleur-_ Varias manos brotaron del cuerpo del atemorizado Spandam mientras una extraña sonrisa se extendía por el

rostro de la arqueóloga _-Clutch – _El cuerpo de este se dobló hacia atrás produciendo un fuerte sonido cayendo al instante

fulminado en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de un grupo de Marines que lo rodearon al instante intentando reanimarle.

Zoro a su vez luchaba contra una gran cantidad de marines al mismo tiempo pero cuando lograba acabar con unos cuantos

al momento aparecían cinco más, no daba abasto por lo que la morena al percatarse comenzó a actuar, provocando el

terror de los marines que caían fulminados ante la precisión de ambos ataques. Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de la

arqueóloga se resintió, de repente una fuerte tos sacudió su cuerpo con fuerza dejando que un hilillo de sangre cayera por

sus labios, esto le provoco un inmenso dolor en la herida que tenía en el vientre haciendo que sus rodillas cedieran. Mas se

obligó a si misma a continuar puesto que no podía dejar solo a Zoro en esa situación, tenía que aguantar, por lo que volvió

a cruzar sus brazos logrando acabar con una gran cantidad de marines que rodeaban al peliverde. Pero la tos volvió a

aparecer haciendo que su cuerpo se precipitara hacia delante, no podía respirar y parecía comenzar a perder la consciencia.

- _Maldita sea Robin levanta _– Rogaba para sí mientras miraba al espadachín a la vez que todos y cada uno de los

momentos que habían pasado juntos recorrían su mente mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no quería que todo

acabara ahí pero su vista comenzaba a nublarse mientras lo buscaba con desesperación – _Zoro..._- El brazo sobre el que

estaba apoyada cedió y el cuerpo de la morena se derrumbó en el suelo momentos antes de perder la conciencia y sumirse

en la inmensa oscuridad.

.

.

Zoro estaba inmerso en el combate, no podía permitir que ningún marine la alcanzara, fue entonces cuando se vio

completamente rodeado y para su sorpresa cientos de manos brotaron del cuerpo de los marines acabando con ellos de un

solo golpe. El espadachín no pudo evitar sonreír de lado mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Robín más aquella sonrisa pronto

desapareció de su rostro al ver el cuerpo de la morena en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par aterrorizados

mientras el aire de sus pulmones pareció esfumarse.

-¡Robin!- Bramó el peliverde esperando que la dulce voz de su arqueóloga le contestara, pero aquella respuesta nunca llegó.

Apretó sus katanas mientras en su interior todo se desmoronaba, fuertes temblores le recorrían. Todo aquello era su culpa

debía haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que intentaban Blueno y Spandam, ella jamás tenía que haber intervenido, ella no…

-¡Zoro!- Chillo Luffy que corría hacia ellos seguido por el resto de la tripulación –¡Aparta!- el capitán cogió impulso y se lanzó

sobre los marines. Mientras los demás no pudieron evitar quedarse petrificados al ver el cuerpo de su Nakama en el suelo.

Sanji ya estaba preparado para salir corriendo hacia ella, pero la mano de la navegante lo impidió, al ver como Zoro se

arrojaba sobre la morena. Quizás Robin pensara que ella no se había dado cuenta, pero lo que había entre ellos era más que

evidente o al menos eso pensaba la navegante.

El peliverde envainó sus espadas con rapidez arrojándose al suelo junto a la morena agarrando su mano fue en ese

momento cuando se percató de que ella no respiraba, por lo que con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos comenzó a presionar

su pecho intentando que volviera a respirar.

-¡Chopper!- Gritó el peliverde con fuerza al pequeño renito que se acercaba corriendo, este se tiró al suelo con rapidez

mientras comenzaba a examinarla - Ha dejado de respirar, no respira- continuaba chillando Zoro de forma desesperada

mientras que el renito le daba infinidad de medicamentos presionando el pecho de la morena con fuerza. El espadachín al ver

que ella seguía sin respirar comenzaba a perder la razón mientras propinaba fuertes golpes al suelo.

-_Maldita sea Robin __despierta, mi vida despierta_- Suplicaba para sí agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos -_Quédate _

_conmigo por favor_- los ojos del espadachín parecían comenzar a humedecerse cuando Chopper posó su pezuñita en el

hombro del peliverde para tranquilizarle.

- Zoro… se pondrá bien- Este al escuchar las palabras del reno miró a la morena y al ver que volvía a respirar la envolvió

entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado mientras depositaba un suave beso su frente tratando de contener los temblores que le

había producido el miedo de haberla perdido.

- Llegamos a tiempo, tranquilo Zoro – Volvió a decir el medico sin percatarse del beso que este le había dado a la morena.

Nami por el contrario no había perdido detalle de lo que ocurría por lo que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por

su rostro.

-¡ Chicos!- Chilló Luffy echando un pequeño vistazo a Robin, este al verla con Zoro se tranquilizó, él la protegería – ¡Se

acercan barcos de la marina!

-Corred al barco- Chilló Sanji.

El espadachín salió corriendo al igual que el resto de sus Nakamas mientras llevaba el cuerpo aun inconsciente de la

arqueóloga. Una vez que todos estaban dentro comenzaron a bajar las velas y a alejarse de la puerta de justicia más se

dirigían directos a los barcos de la marina. Todos corrían de un lado para otro alarmados mientras que Zoro y Chopper

permanecían junto a Robin terminando de proporcionarle unas últimas medicinas.

Poco tiempo después estaban rodeados por los barcos de la marina que les cerraban el paso para poder escapar.

-¡Nami! – Gritó Luffy- ¿Qué hacemos? – Los marines habían comenzado a disparar contra ellos y contra la propia Isla

Judicial.

-No lo sé Luffy, no lo sé – Contestaba la aterrorizada Navegante agarrandose a la cabeza con desesperación-Estamos

atrapados, no hay escapatoria.

-Agarraos lo más fuerte que podáis a algo- Chillo Franky- Aún queda una opción – El resto de los Mugiwara se miraron entre

ellos sin comprender a lo que se refería el Ciborg pero hicieron lo que este les dijo con rapidez excepto Nami que parecía

haberse quedado petrificada por el terror, Luffy que se había dado cuenta de la desesperación de su Navegante estiró el

brazo rodeando el cuerpo de la pelirroja atrayéndola hacia el mientras que se agarraba con fuerza a la borda del barco.

Ussop y Chopper se agarraron con fuerza a las piernas de Sanji que a su vez se sujetaba al otro lado del barco, Zoro se

había agarrado del mástil con un brazo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la morena, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro

del espadachín que a menudo posaba los labios sobre su cuello.

-_Cup the Burst- _Chilló Franky segundos antes de que el barco saliera volando por los aires mientras todos y cada uno de

ellos miraban horrorizados como Enies Lobby desaparecía bajo las llamas.

* * *

_Bueno me disculpo de antemano por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estuve algo liadilla xD_

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Dejadme algún Review para saber vuestra opinión._

_Y por ultimo y no por ello menos importante, deciros que este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que me habéis dejado un _

_review, pero especialmente se lo dedico a mi queridísima **Zu Robin Kato**, por ser una gran amiga y apoyarme como lo hace _

_:3_

_Nos leemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Te lo he dicho con el viento,  
Jugueteando tal un animalito en la arena  
O iracundo como órgano tempestuoso;_

Te lo he dicho con el sol,  
Que dora desnudos cuerpos juveniles  
Y sonríe en todas las cosas inocentes;

Te lo he dicho con las nubes,  
Frentes melancólicas que sostienen el cielo,  
Tristezas fugitivas;

Te lo he dicho con las plantas,  
Leves criaturas transparentes  
Que se cubren de rubor repentino;

Te lo he dicho con el agua,  
Vida luminosa que vela un fondo de sombra;

Te lo he dicho con el miedo,  
Te lo he dicho con la alegría,  
Con el hastío, con las terribles palabras.

Pero así no me basta:  
Más allá de la vida  
Quiero decírtelo con la muerte;  
Más allá del amor  
Quiero decírtelo con el olvido.

_Luis Cernuda_

Habían pasado varios días desde que lograron salir de Enies Lobby ,Frankie había logrado guiarlos de vuelta a Watter seven y una vez que tuvo curadas sus heridas se dedicó a desmantelar el barco de la marina puesto que no querían llamar más la atención. Mientras tanto los integrantes de la tripulación de Mugiwara estaban recuperándose de sus heridas, aunque aquello les producía una gran satisfacción pues al fin y al cabo habían logrado salvar a su Nakama.

·

·

·

Aquel día el sol lucia fuerte y brillante en el horizonte después de varios días con un tiempo inestable. Nami al levantarse y ver el sol no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, quería ir de compras.

-Sanji-Kuuun- Canturreo dulcemente mientras se sentaba en la gran mesa que había en el centro de la habitación, en el fondo Sanji preparaba el desayuno y al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja sus ojos se volvieron corazones mientras se acercaba a ella con un más que extraño baile.

-Dime Nami-swaaan- La navegante sonrió para si, Sanji había caído y haría todo lo que ella le dijera.

-Sanji-kun hoy quiero aprovechar el día tan magnifico que hace…

-_Ya está, Nami-swan se ha dado cuenta de que está locamente enamorada de mí y quiere que tengamos una cita al lado del mar-_ El cocinero a su vez comenzaba a montarse su propia película.

-Me apetecería ir de compras y como pretendo comprar mucho no podré llevarlo todo yo sola- Siguió diciendo la pelirroja mientras ponía cierta cara de pena.

-Tranquila Nami-swaan yo soy todo un caballero y no dejaré que cargues con todo sola –Decía el cocinero sonriente- Además tengo que comprar algo de carne, Luffy…

-¿Carne? ¿Dónde hay carne?- El capitán hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran cuando entro pegando un portazo en la sala, Nami no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya no queda carne Luffy, no busques más te la has comido toda- Decía el cocinero mientras seguía fantaseando con el fantástico día en compañía de su pelirroja.

-¿Pero vais a ir a comprar más?- De repente la cara del capitán mostró terror- ¿O es que no vais a comprar carne nunca más?

-Pues claro que si palurdo, hoy mi querida Nami-Swan y yo iremos a comprar –Replicaba el cocinero otra vez con corazones en sus ojos.

-Naaami, ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?- Dijo Luffy mirando directamente a la navegante que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo mientras les miraba divertida. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar Sanji enfureció.

-Pues claro que no, vamos a ir nosotros so..

-Claro Luffy puedes venir –Dijo Nami interrumpiendo al cocinero mientras sonreía dulcemente, algo a lo que Sanji no pudo oponerse y volvió a caer bajo sus encantos aunque en su interior maldecía a su capitán.

-Graaaacias- Dijo un emocionado Luffy que enrollo sus brazos entorno al cuerpo de la navegante que se quedó estática al sentir el abrazo de su capitán – Nami eres la mejor- esta al escuchar eso ultimo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Al poco tiempo Sanji sirvió el desayuno, por lo que Ussop y Chopper acudieron a desayunar con el resto de sus Nakamas, estos al escuchar como Luffy presumía de que iban a ir de compras se unieron de inmediato ante un más que resignado Sanji.

-Oh, pero yo no creo que pueda ir- Dijo el renito con algo de pena- Tengo que quedarme cuidando de Robin.

-No te preocupes Chopper, Zoro se quedará- Dijo Luffy mientras devoraba un cacho de queso.

-Pero…

-Chopper, no se ha separado de Robin desde que llegamos-Dijo Nami mientras cogía otro gajo de naranja.

-Tss, aunque me cueste decirlo después de lo que pasó se siente responsable de que mi Robin esté así, asique supongo que podemos darle un voto de confianza a ese estúpido marimo de mierda-Refunfuñaba Sanji.

-Bueno está bien- Cedió el renito- Tengo muchas ganas de ir a una librería.

Tiempo después todos estaban preparados para ir a la ciudad asique cogieron su dinero y partieron.

·

·

·

Hacía ya varias horas que se habían ido y cerca de aquella sala había una habitación grande y bien iluminada gracias a una espléndida ventana que daba a un pequeño jardín. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama donde estaba arropada hasta la cintura por una sabana color jade, Robín.

A simple vista cualquiera se podía dar cuenta que había recibido muchos golpes puesto que tenía moratones por todo su cuerpo, permanecía con el pecho vendado puesto que tenía rota alguna costilla y una cicatriz ni muy grande ni muy pequeña se dejaba ver en su vientre, lucia demasiado frágil, pero a la vez muy hermosa.

Cerca de la cama había un pequeño sofá sobre el que descansaba el agotado espadachín que había permanecido a su lado día tras noche esperando que su arqueóloga despertara. Ya que él había sido el culpable de lo que le había ocurrido a Robin, no podía dejarla sola, él tenía que estar ahí cuando recobrara la consciencia. Y así fue, cuando ella despertó él estaba a su lado, solo que se había quedado dormido.

Cuando el cuerpo de Robin comenzó a reaccionar, la morena consiguió abrir los ojos después de varios días, pero no pudo ver nada puesto que no se habían acostumbrado a la luz del lugar. Pocos segundos después pudo comenzar a ver con más nitidez comenzó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba y mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar se topó con él. Se veía tan dulce y a la vez tan varonil que no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro mientras finas lágrimas caían por él, nunca había estado tan feliz y agradecida de estar viva. Un débil sonido se escapó de sus labios cuando intentó incorporarse y se apresuró en taparse la boca con la mano puesto que no quería despertarle pero ese pequeño ruidito había alertado al espadachín que había abierto un ojo mientras inconscientemente agarraba su katana, al ver que Robin estaba despierta saltó del sofá pero al ver las lágrimas en su rostro el peliverde se quedó blanco.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Robin te duele algo? – Inquirió Zoro con preocupación mientras la morena le miraba fijamente.

Momentos antes de perder en conocimiento había pensado que realmente no le volvería a ver, pero ahora le tenía frente a ella y no pudo aguantar esas ganas de tenerlo a su lado, de sentirle por lo que le agarro la camiseta y lo acerco a ella besándole, al principio el beso fue suave pues Zoro seguía preguntándose qué le ocurría pero a medida que pasaban los segundos comenzó a tornarse lleno de pasión sin desenfreno y se besaron, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, mostrando la gran necesidad que sentía el uno por el otro, sintiendo como aquel veneno se extendía por todo su cuerpo haciendo que perdieran la noción del tiempo entonces Zoro cogió en brazos a la morena (que andaba semidesnuda ya que solo llevaba las vendas y un pequeño culote) sentándola con cuidado sobre él mientras continuaban besándose sin parar, el espadachín acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Robin escudriñando cada rincón mientras la morena enredaba sus dedos en el pelo del peliverde, este comenzó a morder y a besar su cuello mientras la morena intentaba reprimir los ruiditos que se escapaban por sus labios, el espadachín siguió bajando por sus hombros hasta que se encontró con la cicatriz que tenía Robin en el vientre, la acarició con suavidad mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre ella volviendo a subir por el cuerpo de la arqueóloga que no podía evitar sentir como aquel hombre prendía fuego allá donde tocara, y sus labios volvieron a fusionarse en un beso voraz. Tras varios minutos sus labios se separaron para poder respirar. Zoro apoyó su frente sobre la de la morena que rodeaba el cuello de este con sus brazos.

- Por un momento pensé que no volvería a verte…Zoro- Susurró la arqueóloga, Zoro sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería puesto que por varios minutos llegó a pensar que la había perdido para siempre. El recuerdo trajo con el ese sentimiento de desesperación por lo que no pudo evitar agarrar más fuerte a la morena, ahora ella estaba con él y todo lo demás no importaba.

- Te entiendo- Gruñó el espadachín por lo bajo mientras agarraba el mentón de la morena para que le mirara- Robin, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo la morena sonriente.

-No quiero que corras peligro por mi cul...-Robin depositó un dedo sobre los labios del espadachín con suavidad impidiendo que continuara hablando.

- Lo volvería a hacer mil veces más- susurró la morena en el oído del peliverde momentos antes de morder con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que este se sonrojara. Aquella mujer era capaz de volverle loco.

·

·

·

Poco tiempo después Robin se levantó de la cama pues decía que ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor además de que tenía muchísimas ganas de ver al resto de sus Nakamas. La morena obligó al espadachín a dejarla hacer cosas por si sola asique le empujo sobre el sofá que había en la habitación dejándole con una expresión de enfado que poco a poco fue desapareciendo al ver a la morena de espaldas a él eligiendo la ropa que debía ponerse para salir. El espadachín se la comía con la mirada, recorrió su cuerpo desde esas largas piernas descubiertas pasando por sus glúteos que quedaban un poco a la vista por las dimensiones del pantalón que llevaba puesto hasta llegar a su espalda que aunque estaba cubierta de vendas le parecía perfecta. Aquella mujer era cruel, como podía dejarlo ahí parado vestida de esa forma y sin esperar que el hiciera nada al respecto, asique con esa sonrisa tan suya se levantó del sofá dispuesto a cobrar venganza por aquella provocación, y avanzó hacia ella pegando su cuerpo al suyo cogiendo la ropa que tenía entre las manos y arrojándolas sobre la cama pegándola a la pared con los dos brazos dispuestos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la arqueóloga que elevó la ceja de forma seductora.

-Piensas que eres la única que puede provocar ¿verdad?- susurró sensualmente en el oído de la morena que no pudo evitar morderse el labio, mientras Zoro deslizaba los dedos por su cuello mordiéndolo sensualmente mientras se deleitaba con las reacciones de Robin que había abierto la camisa del espadachín de un tirón dejando su torso al descubierto, el peliverde agarro con fuerza los muslos de la morena colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Pegando después ambos brazos de la morena a la pared impidiendo que se moviera mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Cabeza de alga ¿Cómo se encuentra Ro..- La mente de Sanji pareció pararse en seco ante la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, ese estúpido espadachín estaba aprovechándose de la pobre e indefensa Robín aún convaleciente.

Zoro al escuchar que había entrado el cocinero lo maldijo mientras soltaba a Robin que se había sonrojado quedándose tras él.

–¿Que miras cocinero de cuarta?- Dijo un más que molesto Zoro mientras que Robin se colocaba a su lado, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa al rubio. Este percatándose de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta Robin sintió como la ira lo embargaba.

-¿Se puede saber que le estás haciendo a Robin?- Dijo este a punto de estallar mientras agarraba a Robin del brazo para ponerla detrás suya, pero el espadachín al percatarse de lo que hacía el cocinero cogió el otro brazo de la morena pegándola a él.

-Hago lo que ella quiere que haga, estúpido Erokuku –Gruñó Zoro con cierto rin tintín en su voz.

-No me hagas reír estúpido marimo, te estabas aprovechando de mi pobre Robin- Bramó Sanji acercándose a ambos.

-¿Desde cuándo ha sido tuya?- Continuó Zoro comenzando a enfadarse de verdad, Robin al darse cuenta de que los ánimos se caldeaban se puso delante del rubio sonriendo con dulzura.

-Sanji-kun, no pasa nada, Zoro no me estaba haciendo nada que yo no deseara que hiciera- Dijo esta con un deje de inocencia en su voz que por alguna razón dejo sin palabras al cocinero.

- Pero... Pero... ¿Tú y este?..- Balbuceaba el cocinero por lo bajo mientras Robin asentía con suavidad ante un Zoro triunfante que la agarro por la cintura besándola frente a las narices de un Sanji que en ese momento deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Robin cayó rendía ante el intenso beso del espadachín pero al darse cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y que tras ella estaban el resto de sus Nakamas cuyas bocas rozaban el suelo se separó de él muy sonrojada mientras sonreía. Nami poco después comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que los demás la miraban como si estuviera loca, la pelirroja se alegraba enormemente de que al fin esos dos estuviesen juntos, por lo que corrió a abrazarla.

-Me alegro tanto de que ya estés bien Robin- dijo la pelirroja sonriente. Zoro miró a Luffy que le devolvía la mirada sonriente mientras que Zoro se sonrojaba un poco.

-¡Chicos!- Dijo de repente Luffy que había tenido uno de esos ataques que le dan de seriedad- Creo que quieren estar solos- Zoro sonrió a su capitán al darse cuenta de que había captado el mensaje a la perfección, los demás le miraron con el morro torcido pues querían quedarse más tiempo y Nami no pudo evitar sonreír a su capitán, le encantaba cuando se ponía así. Todos fueron saliendo de uno en uno, Sanji casi tenía que arrastrarse por el suelo pues un aura negra pesaba sobre él, Ussop y Chopper salieron mientras Nami los empujaba, Luffy antes de cerrar la puerta les dedico una sonrisa a sus dos Nakamas que le sonreían.

_Clok._

La puerta se cerró y ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar todo esto en tan poco tiempo?- Decía la morena mientras sonreía tomando la mano del espadachín.

- Y que más da, en algún momento tendrían que saberlo- Contestó este pegándola a él.

-¿Saber el que?-Inquirió la morena de forma sensual. Zoro se acercó a su oído y susurro.

-Que te amo- Robin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro - Por cierto mujer ¿Por dónde íbamos?- Susurro el espadachín de nuevo mientras acariciaba el cuello de la morena.

-Creo que por aquí- Dijo esta mientras pasaba un dedo por todo el torso del peliverde, llegando a sus pantalones, Zoro sonrió de lado, aquella mujer quería ganarle la batalla, pero no iba a poder, al menos hoy no.

-No, creo que íbamos por aquí- Dijo el espadachín subiéndola de nuevo en su cintura sentándola en el poyete de la ventana, mientras le arrancaba la poca ropa que la morena llevaba puesta mientras ambos se fundían un beso que los consumía, que los envenenaba poco a poco pero que a su vez los hacia vivir.

Y esa fue la primera vez que ambos piratas se entregaron por completo, fundiéndose el uno en el otro, convirtiéndose en una misma persona.

Aquella fue la primera vez de muchas otras en las que ambos se dieron cuenta de que el uno no podía vivir sin el otro.

Aquella vez se dieron cuenta hasta qué punto habían llegado a amarse.

Por fin habían descubierto lo que era ser feliz.

_**~End~**_

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
podrá secarse en un instante el mar:  
podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
como un débil cristal.  
¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón,  
pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
la llama de tu amor._

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

* * *

_Bueno pues hasta aquí llega el fic, espero que os haya gustado el final. Agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído la historia y sobre todo a aquellos que me han dejado Reviews. Este ultimo capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a mis queridisimas Nakamas (vosotras ya sabeis quien sois verdad :3) y a Zoro Junior, que es una pena que no tenga cuenta pues me gustaria hablar con ella. Muchas gracias por leer, un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos :D_


End file.
